realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mephling
Mephlings are small humanoids with an elemental taint. Four primary types of Mephlings exist: Air, Earth, Water and Fire. Mephlings are the runts of a litter of mephit children. Because of their strange appearance, they are abandoned by their parents and left to die. Those that survive are taken in by surrogate parents of any type and grow up as an outsider in an otherwise normal community. Personality As foundlings, mephlings often feel out of place and seek to find a purpose for their life. As such, a number of them become adventurers in search of meaning. This often leads them to lonely existances, even though those that get to know mephlings are personable. Physical Description A typical mephling stands about 3 feet tall and have an otherworldly appearance, including horns on their foreheads. Air mephlings have cloud-white skin and wings. Earth mephlings look a bit like a hairless dwarf with a dusky tint to their skin. Fire mephlings have a devil-like appearance, complete with red skin, black hair and horns. Water mephlings have a greenish tint to their skin and black bulbous eyes. Religion Mephlings typically find themselves worshipping Hermes. Abilities All mephlings have a breath weapon, and several have unique additional forms of movement. Racial Traits Air mephling racial traits * +2 Dexerity, +2 Charisma, -2 Intelligence * Humanoid (extraplanar) * Small Size: As a Small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * 30’ Movement * Fly 10’ (perfect maneuverability) * Casts air spells at +1 level * Breath Weapon – 1d8 Piercing (grit & dust) damage in a 15’ Cone (Ref., DC is Constitution-based). Usable 1/day at 1st level, +1 time per day per 4 levels (but must wait 1d4 rounds between uses). * Favored class: Bard «Earth mephling racial traits * +2 Str, +2 Cha, –2 Dex, –2 Int * Humanoid (extraplanar) * Small Size: As a Small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * 30’ Movement * Burrow 10’ * Casts earth spells at +1 level * Breath Weapon – 1d8 Bludgeoning (pebbles) damage in a 15’ Cone (Ref., DC is Constitution-based). Usable 1/day at 1st level, +1 time per day per 4 levels (but must wait 1d4 rounds between uses). * Favored class: Druid «Fire Mephling * +2 Dex, +2 Cha, –2 Int * Humanoid (extraplanar) * Small Size: As a Small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * 30’ Movement * Casts fire spells at +1 level * Breath Weapon – 1d8 Fire damage in a 15’ Cone (Ref., DC is Constitution-based). Usable 1/day at 1st level, +1 time per day per 4 levels (but must wait 1d4 rounds between * Favored Class: Sorcerer « Water Mephling * +2 Con, +2 Cha, –2 Int * Humanoid (extraplanar) * Small Size: As a Small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * 30’ Movement * Swim 30’ * Casts water spells at +1 level * Breath Weapon – 1d8 Acid damage in a 15’ Cone (Ref., DC is Constitution-based). Usable 1/day at 1st level, +1 time per day per 4 levels (but must wait 1d4 rounds between uses). * Favored class: Monk Category:Mephling Category:Humanoids Category:Extra-planual creatures